Lysimachus (General)
History of Lysimachus Early Life Lysimachus was born in 1566, somewhere in Portia. His mother died in childbirth and his father was unknown. He was brought to an orphanage in Charax, which was paid for by an unknown donor. He lived in the orphanage until he was 6 years old. He was then selected to go to school. He finished school at the age of 12. He was then sent to the Portian Academy. In 1580 aged 14 he was sent to Irgalon to attend the Irgalonian Military School. There he was trained to become an officer.In 1582 Edward I, Duke of Lippe, grandson of High King Richard I, joint the acadamy. Lysimachus was appointed as his private tutor. As a reward Richard gave Lysimachus land and wealth and the prospects of a career in Anglarian politics. However Richard died in 1583. Edward became the heir to the throne. Lysimachus was finished his studies in 1584. He was then appointed as a lieutenant in the Guard of Charax. Shortly afterwards Edward's younger brother Henry was appointed Count of Charax at the age of 14. Lysimachus was appointed by Henry. He made Lysimachus the commander of his personal guard and quickly became friends with him. In 1585 Edward usurped the Anglarian throne. Since he was childless, Henry was his heir presumptive. Edward appointed Lysimachus as Henry's private tutor. In 1588 Henry reached adulthood. Lysimachus was then appointed Commander of the Guards of Charax. In 1590 Henry recalled him to Charax to function as personal secretary. There Lysimachus met Menelaus. Menelaus was the new commander of Henry's personal guard. Lysimachus and Menelaus became friends and political allies. They were fiercely loyal to Henry. In 1591 Lysimachus was appointed as Royal Ambassador. His former position was taken by Cassander. Henry's Treason In 1594 Henry betrayed Edward. This was a dilemma for Lysimachus. He was sworn to loyalty to both men. He chose for Henry, believing that Portia should be independent and he disagreed with the religious intoleranc of Edward. Henry quickly presented himself as the leader of the Army of the Four Horsemen. Lysimachus, Menelaus and Cassander joint Henry and his Four Horsemen against Edward. Edward and Henry never fought because after Edward defeated another rebel he no longer had the power to fight Henry. Therefore Edward acknowledged Henry as King of Portia in 1596. Henry's legitimacy ended quickly. In 1598 he was betrayed by many rebels who declared themselves King of their respective cities; Glaukos of Tarza, Alchimachus, King of Xenos, Seleucus of Nicea, Crannon of Pella, Brennus of the Galatians, Leonidas of the Argeads and Hierax of the Lydians. Henry then created the Supreme Council of Defense, consisting of himself, Lysimachus, Cassander, Menelaus and Keraunos, Commander of the Portians, the strongest soldier. Royal Insanity Henry quickly became insane and ordered many cruel murders and massacres. In 1600 Glaukos and Brennus were defeated and their armies destroyed. They were now an elite band of soldiers roaming the lands of Charax, attacking Henry's soldiers. Lysimachus sent them resources in secret. In 1605 Lysimachus convinced Cassander to join the resistence. However Cassander died shortly afterwards in battle against the Lydians. In 1606 the Lydians and the Argeads surrendered to Henry. Their chieftains, Hierax and Leonidas, were then admitted into the Supreme Council of Defense. Menelaus and Keraunos hated them, seeing them as threads to their own power. In 1608 Lycus, High Abbot of the Holy Sanctuary of Ragnarok joint the Council. He declared Henry the Most Holy Majesty. Lycus joint Lysimachus in his attempts to defy Henry. The Fall of Henry In 1609 Glaukos lead an alliance consisting of Brennus, Lycus, Leonidas, Hierax and Crannon. Lysimachus showed himself to be the mastermind of the alliance. Menelaus and Keraunos remained loyal to Henry and tried to kill Lysimachus. They failed and attempted to flee. However Lysimachus captured them. Keraunos was then executed, while Menelaus was given amnesty. Glaukos was then crowned King of Charax. Lysimachus then saved Henry's life by having him imprisoned instead of killed. Glaukos was poisoned in 1611, supposedly by Leonidas. He and Hierax then lead a civil war against Brennus. Brennus won and succeeded Glaukos. Kings of Charax In 1611 Lysimachus married Brenna Galatica, daughter of Brennus. Brennus married Glaukos his widow, Morgana, daughter of Henry. In 1614 Agothacles, son of Lysimachus was born. In 1618 King Brennus died. He was succeeded by his son, Acichorius. Acichorius killed Queen Morgana and her two sons. He then married Alisha, Morgana's sister. Acichorius released Edward and made him a courtier. Edward was married to a great-niece of Brennus. In 1619 Edward and his father-in-law Brennus attempted a coup d'état, but failed. They were both executed. In 1621 Menelaus and Lysimachus betrayed Acichorius and assassinated him. Caranos, a cousin of Brennus then claimed the throne. Caranos forged an alliance with Crannon by marrying his daughter. In 1622 Acichorius had a posthumous son, Brennus. Caranos adopted him as his successor. In 1624 Crannon betrayed Caranos and invaded Charax. Caranos killed Crannon and claimed Pella. In 1625 Caranos killed Alisha and her children. In 1630 Caranos released Henry, he wanted Henry to see the world and how everybody hated him. However Henry collapsed two days later in the fields of Charax. Lysimachus and Agothacles had come to him and they were able to witness his last words. Lysimachus then sent Agothacles to Anglaria to meet with Edward, to inform him of his brother's death. Lysimachus then burried Henry in Charax, with the epithet King of Portia. Final Years Shortly after Henry's funeral, Lysimachus left for Irgalon. There he met with Edward, whom he had not seen for 20 years. They reconciled and started planning the demise of Caranos, whom they blamed for Henry's death. They had Caranos poisoned shortly afterwards. He was succeeded by his nephew Brennus II. Brennus mistrusted Lysimachus and had him killed. However Agothacles would have his revenge quickly afterwards. He rebelled against Brennus together with Menelaus. He was then crowned King of Charax. Legacy Military Lysimachus was a brilliant military strategist. However he was unable to use any of his strategies during his lifetime. He invented the Phalanx, however he dismissed it as useless. It is believed he did this to make sure Henry could not use the Phalanx against the opposition. Lysimachus, was also a very strong soldier, even in old age. This is because of his Portian training. Many of Lysimachus his military tactics and strategies were implemented into the army of Charax by his son Agathocles, King of Charax. Hero The Portian people honour Lysimachus as a hero. They believe him to be the greatest opponent of Henry I and the man who liberated them from him. Agathocles had statues erected in honour of his father. These statues usually show him holding a scroll is his right hand and a sword in his left, symbolizing that Lysimachus trusted more in knowledge and wisdom than in violence. Paternity Known Facts There are many theories about the paternity of Lysimachus. There are a few things known for certain. He was born in 1566 in Portia. His mother was a Portian. He had a rich donor who paid the orphanage and his first school. Richard I The first theory is that he was the bastard son of Richard I of Anglaria. Richard frequently visited Charax, as he ruled it as its Count for a long time. He even founded the orphanage in 1541. Many believe that the anonymous donor is also the father. Richard was certainly wealthy enough to pay for Lysimachus his school. Additional evidence is that when Richard met Lysimachus he paid for even more and made him part of the political system, something which was incredibly rare for a none noble, especially an orphan or a bastard. Agathocles appears to have believed this theory. In 1533 he referred in a letter to King Edward he referred to him as his cousin. However it could also be that Agathocles called Edward his cousin by marriage, since Agathocles his wife was Edward's great-niece. It could also be a title of friendship. Charles I The second theory is that he was the bastard son of Charles I of Anglaria. Charles lived in Charax in 1566 and was known to go whoring. It is very possible that Lysimachus was one of his bastards. This could also explain Richard's behavour towards Lysimachus, since in this case he would by Richard's grandson. Arthur of Salis The third theory is another son of Richard. However this theory is widely dismissed. Arthur was known a very chaste man. However it would again explain RIchard's behaviour. Aristides The fourth theory is that he is the son of Aristides. Aristides was powerful Portian politician. He was a servant of Richard. He was in charge of founding the orphanage and was the Chairman of the Council of the orphanage. He also died in 1569, providing an explanation why he never told Lysimachus. If Aristides is the father, Lysimachus would be the uncle of Alcimachus I, King of Xenos, who was the son of Pausanias, son of Aristides. Divinity Many Portians believed Lysimachus was the son of a God. The first time possible divine ancestry for Lysimachus was mentioned was in 1634, three years after his death. A historian named Pleistoanax called him the son of Thoth. However this could also just be spiritual descendence. In 1642 there is a more concrete reference by Claudian historian Stilicho. He claims Lysimachus was the son of Ashima. In 1683 the historian Gildo claims even that Lysimachus was Ashima himself and refers to Agathocles as the son of Ashima. Gildo believed that Lysimachus and his descendants were the "sons of Ashima" that ancient prophecies spoke off, who would fight Ragnarok. His friend and spiritual leader Linus believed that Henry was sent by Ragnarok to destroy as much of the world as possible. He believed Lysimachus was Ashima trying to fight off the Darkness of Ragnarok. Category:Portians